Currently, dentists and surgeons use cumbersome headlamps to illuminate areas during intricate procedures such as surgery and dentistry. These headlamps typically incorporate halogen or other incandescent lamps which emit an uneven light in which the element is visible when the lamp is on. Further, such incandescent lamps can have high current demands. These headlamps are either battery-powered or plugged into a wall socket. Battery powered headlamps containing halogen or krypton bulbs burn hot and drain batteries quickly. Those headlamps which are plugged into a wall socket reduce the mobility of the surgeon and the chord presents a possible nuisance interfering with surgical procedures.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) provide a clean, bright light with sharp edges. The clean, sharp light of an LED, when focused, can produce illumination of a brightness and intensity suitable for procedures such as surgery and dentistry. In addition, LEDs require less power than incandescent lamps. Illumination devices, such as flashlights, which are currently available and have LEDs require at least three batteries or 4.5 V of power. Excessive current or voltage applied to an LED can damage the diode. Therefore, to insure the voltage applied to the LEDs is not too great a simple resistor is typically placed in the circuit of these devices. The resistor limits the power applied to the LEDs and releases excess energy as heat. Thus, conventional LED flashlights waste energy, run hot, and are heavy with extras batteries and components. Current headlamps with LEDs are cumbersome and awkward. Further, available LED lamps have poor light output which begins to weaken almost immediately.
The clean, bright light of an LED is ideal for illuminating intricate surgical or dental procedures. From the foregoing, however, it is apparent that there is a need for a battery-powered, cool-burning headlamp with LEDs to provide light for these procedures. It would be most advantageous if the LEDs of these headlamps were driven by an efficient circuit which reduced the weight of the headlamp and provided maximum burn time.